Units (Metal Slug Defense)
List of units Free Units The following units are awarded to players as they progress through the game. *Max level unlocked Purchasable Units The following units are added to the unit shop, as players progress through the game. New Purchasable Units The following units were added to the unit shop when updates have been made to the game. Packs The following are packs of units that can be purchased at a lower price set. (The price of a pack will not change if the player already has a unit that is in a pack.) NPC Units The following is a chart of units that cannot be obtained by the player but appears as bosses, bases or support enemy units. (Some of the NPC units are edited to available in later version) Steam DLC Packs The DLC on Steam release are purchaseable by purchase on METAL SLUG DEFENSE Steam DLC Page. Recommended Purchased Units If money is an issue and budgeting Medal reserves is necessary, these units are good choices to have. Disclaimer: the following are opinion based. Usefulness is largely dependent on playstyle. *SV-001 Experimental (100 Medals): Great health and range. Speed is subpar but not an issue. An improvement over standard SV-001 but cheaper to produce. *Girida-O (30 Medals): Excellent choice for starting players. Cheap to produce, strong attack with stronger special attack *Chowmein-Conga (30 Medals): Cheap, fast moving, fast producing with extraordinary armor. Can easily overwhelm opponent from start to finish. *Morden Bus (60 Medals): A Generador who spawns randomly 6 types of soldiers from the rebel army (Rebel Infantry, Rebel Rifleman, Shielded Soldier, Bazooka Soldier, or Gatling Soldier) *Slugnoid (60 Medals): "Crowd buffer" unit. Good range, with an unpredictable (but nonetheless useful) special attack. *Hazmat Soldier (Green) (80 Medals): A "Mummy Generador" Unit and a good choice for beginners, at high levels is excellent against Rush players *LV Armor (120 Medals): Improved version of Slugnoid. Identical range, but special attack is instant and reliable *Hyakutaro (120 Medals): Unparalleled range, great special attack, very cheap to produce. Works wonders when given enough allied units to hide behind. *Bikers (20 Medals): Fast moving, fast producing. Allows extra damage to be dealt when heavy units are still on cooldown. Keeps up pressure while units are moving across battlefield. *Mars Mecha (100 Medals): "Tank" unit. Not very useful for attacking, but large hitbox easily diverts damage away from allied units. Cannot be knocked back. *Ring Laser Mecha (Red) (300 Medals):Stronger version of the Ring Laser Mecha original, Releases three rings that travel upwards before descending and moving forwards even can hit air units on the way up. and his Special attack releases five rings that move forward. Targets opposing units to some degree * Vanguard (220 Medals): Expensive to produce (450 AP) but extremely powerful. Most common units can be killed with three oft it's shots. Three of them at lv. 30 can beat even the most difficult Levels on their own. * Black Hound (250 medals): Corrupted Slug developed by the Ptolemaic Army and called by expert players as "the Noob killer", his mortar are excellent against air units and his special attack makes him advance against land units * Hi-Do (400 Medals): 2nd Most expensive unit in the game, but also extremely powerful. Both in attack and defense. Morden fires rockets at enemies that are close while a barrage of 6 missiles bombard enemies at long range. It's special attack is to fly above above enemy units and open up with its chain gun for heavy damage, then it flies back to behind your base. Category:Metal Slug Defense lists